


The Heart Is Hard To Translate

by writesometimes



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hunting trip, M/M, Pining, canon mentions of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Marcus suddenly felt a strange volley of emotion, sitting there looking at Esca as he smiled softly in the pleasant spring sun. For a fleeting moment he wished he could paint, if only to commit the  moment to canvas so it could live forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the film, shortly after Marcus has recovered from his wound being reopened

Hooves beat a steady rhythmic tattoo across the damp, moss covered ground. Early morning sunlight shone through the trees as if scattered by a giant prism, casting the early spring mist in various pastel hues. Marcus pulled the reigns of his horse, slowing her a bit, to admire the sight in front of him. Esca rode ahead of him, so quick and yet so silent. Marcus was bewildered by his skill and how the Briton looked in the soft morning sunlight. His pale skin glowed ethereally, his blonde hair appeared almost honey-gold. 

Earlier that the morning, once breakfast was over, Uncle Aquila had suggested a hunting trip to Marcus. "You're young, you shouldn't be stagnant in the house all day! Go, enjoy yourself!" he'd said wistfully while he gazed out a window at the vast countryside.

Marcus stared wearily out the window. How could he hunt now, with his injury? While he was feeling markedly better since his last procedure, getting around was still somewhat of a chore. "Uncle, I don't know if hunting is the best activity for me at the moment," he said ducking his head.

  
The older man looked at him with pity for a brief moment. He couldn't stand seeing his nephew in this state, feeling defeated. "Take Esca with you," he suggested happily. 

Marcus turned ever so slightly to look in the doorway where Esca lingered silently. He took a deep breath and looked back up at his Uncle. "I suppose I could," he mumbled.

An hour later the two were out in the country together, hunting for wild boars. Despite his initial apprehension, Marcus was starting to enjoy being out in nature, free from the house. Up ahead Esca slowed his horse to a stop and held up a hand, gesturing for Marcus to do the same. As silently as he could, Marcus approached and finally caught up with the Briton. 

"Do you see something?" Marcus whispered, panting slightly from the previous exertion of the ride. Esca turned quickly, eyes set with mild irritation, and put a finger to his lips. Marcus cringed apologetically. Esca quickly turned his focus back to brush in front of them. Slowly, he coaxed his horse forward, bow and arrow at the ready.

Marcus again hung back and watched, mesmerized by Esca's skill and grace. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen the smaller man look so confident. Esca crept slowly along, he and his horse almost moving as one, until he stopped suddenly and let his arrow fly. Marcus heard the cry of the boar they'd been tracking. Esca turned back to Marcus, sly grin on his face. 

Marcus felt his cheeks flush a moment and coaxed his horse on ahead slowly, finally coming to stop beside Esca. "Quite impressive. We will eat well for days!" he beamed at the Briton, clapping him on the shoulder heartily. A small grin spread across Esca's face. 

Marcus suddenly felt a strange volley of emotion, sitting there looking at Esca as he smiled softly in the pleasant spring sun. For a fleeting moment he wished he could paint, if only to commit the moment to canvas so it could live forever. 

Esca began moving away from Marcus again, over toward where the boar had fallen. He noticed the other man was still rooted to his spot, watching him carefully. "I do believe you have the rope and knives and such," he called playfully, raising his brows.

Marcus' eyes went wide suddenly, a little embarrassed at having been caught observing him. "Of course," he called back meekly. Slowly, he maneuvered his horse forward once again to catch up to Esca. The Briton was already hard at work removing the arrow from the animal. 

Marcus moved to dismount from his horse carefully, but his knee still faltered a bit. Esca was up and at his side in an instant, slinging Marcus' strong arm around his lithe shoulders for support. "Are you well?" Esca asked, concern coating his words.

"I'm fine, just moved too quickly is all," Marcus reassured as Esca helped him walk the short distance to the boar. With the Briton's help, Marcus knelt down in front of the animal. Esca quickly followed suit and soon the two were working at cleaning and preparing the boar for transport back to the house.

"I think Uncle Aquila was right to suggest this hunting trip. It's nice being out of the house. I feel free and refreshed," Marcus confessed happily. 

Esca hummed in agreement. "I am glad you have enjoyed hunting. It's good for you to be up and about," he added quietly.

Marcus' hands stilled for a moment then as he thought on his current situation. Out in the woods, alone with Esca, the man carrying his own weaponry. The Briton had every right to hate him, to want him dead. Marcus symbolized everything that had destroyed his life, and yet there they knelt together, chatting pleasantly. Marcus glanced at Esca carefully. The man was lost in the task at hand. Marcus smiled to himself and went back to helping Esca with the boar.

After a few minutes of silent work, Esca quietly asked Marcus for some rope. Marcus snatched the rope off the ground and passed it to Esca, their fingers brushing delicately. Esca looked up at Marcus suddenly, eyes wide and full of surprise, before turning his gaze back to the animal on the mossy ground. Marcus inhaled a deep breath and felt his face go hot immediately.

The Roman cleared his throat nervously before he spoke. "You are very good at hunting these," he said gesturing vaguely at the boar, trying to lighten to mood.

"I learned when I was young, from my father," Esca offered emptily. 

Marcus fell silent once more, shame bloomed through his chest. He knew deep heartache and sympathy for his slave was something a _good_   _Roman_  would never feel. And yet he felt it, and more, very deeply for Esca. 

"You were taught well," he offered quietly. 

Esca said nothing. Marcus nudged the Briton's shoulder with his own gently. "I'll have to get far better at riding, though, if I'm to ever keep up with you," he said playfully, trying to soften the mood again. 

Esca's hands stopped working, his eyes stared hard at the ground. When he looked up at Marcus, the man resembled a spooked animal. He was clearly unsure if he'd said the right thing or made the situation worse. Esca was still so surprised by Marcus, that a Roman would take his slave's feelings into consideration. It was only because of Marcus' kindness that Esca decided to forgive any unintended slight.

Esca nudged Marcus' shoulder back playfully and smirked up at him. "Indeed, you  _will_ need more practice riding. You barely kept up today, and I was taking it easy so you wouldn't get lost!" he teased.

Marcus laughed loudly, glad the atmosphere was again pleasant between the two. He then dramatically covered his heart with his hand and threw his head back. "You wound me, Esca!" he wailed jokingly. Esca laughed in earnest and Marcus was sure it was the most perfect sound he'd ever heard. 

"Oh, do teach me to be a great rider like you!" Marcus went on in the same exaggerated tone, thoroughly enjoying the lightheartedness of the moment. Headily, he leaned farther into Esca's space, wide grin on his face. "I could never be as _perfect_ as you, but you could instruct me I'm sure." He meant for it to come out just as playful as his past jests, but somehow it slipped out like a quiet confession, filling the limited space between them.

Esca inhaled a sharp, short breath as he looked up at Marcus and realized how close together they'd drifted. Marcus' eyes immediately darted down to Esca's lips. The Briton licked them nervously and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Marcus swayed farther into Esca's space still, as if he was being physically pulled in. Esca sighed lightly and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

When he opened his eyes, Marcus was still right there, a longing and intrigued look etched across his Roman face. "I could teach you. To ride. Or anything else you'd like," Esca offered huskily.

Marcus looked very much like a starving man watching a feast being consumed, but unable to partake in the meal. Esca swallowed thickly, his head swimming. He sat back on his heels creating more space between he and Marcus in order to catch his breath.

Marcus blinked rapidly, suddenly realizing just how close he and Esca had been. He leaned back on his heels, mimicking Esca's posture, creating even more space between them. Neither man moved or so much as glanced at the other for some time, an awkward silence settling over them. A whinny from Esca's horse shattered the silence and startled both men, causing Marcus to lose his balance and fall flat on his buttocks in the dirt.

Esca was again immediately at his side. He put both his hands on Marcus' shoulders firmly. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice full of sincere concern. 

Marcus looked up through his dark lashes at Esca, searching the man's alabaster face. He wondered how the Gods could ever create such a perfect thing and then allow it to walk the Earth with mere mortals. "I'll always be fine as long as you are by my side, Esca," he answered candidly.

It was Esca's turn to blush then. He stood fully and helped Marcus to his feet. "We should get back to the house. So Stephanos can prepare our beast for dinner," he said haltingly, trying miserably to hide his ever-reddening cheeks. 

"Yes, of course," Marcus agreed, perplexed. The tender moments between the two were now clearly over. A knot formed in Marcus' chest as he watched as Esca picked up their belongings and their hunting prize and mounted his horse once more. Marcus reluctantly mounted his own horse, ready to head home, knowing his mind would linger in that field with Esca long into the night.

* * *

 

That night at dinner Marcus sat across from his Uncle at the low dining table. The large fire roaring in the hearth bathed the room in it's pleasant orange hues and kept the slight chill of the spring air from the room. 

"I am so pleased you had a good hunting trip today, this meal is exquisite!" Uncle Aquila commented over the lip of his wine glass.

Marcus smiled to himself thinking about his and Esca's jaunt into the wilderness earlier, how _beautiful_ the man looked, and he blushed lightly. "All praise should go to Esca, honestly. He was the one who was able to ride so skillfully and track the beast," Marcus said politely.

Uncle Aquila smiled kindly. "So blessed you are by the Gods then, to have such a capable and skilled slave."

Marcus looked down into his lap, uncomfortable with hearing Esca called a slave outright. "He's a remarkable _man_. He is invaluable and I'm sure I'd be lost without him now," he offered quietly but firmly.

Esca smiled softly to himself where he sat just beyond the large dining room enjoying his own meal. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he also knew Marcus would never truly reprimand him for it. Silence fell over the main dining room where Marcus and his Uncle ate and Esca's mind wandered back to their hunting trip. The way his and Marcus' fingers had brushed delicately, the way Marcus had leaned so close, the sound of the Roman's deep laughter, the way he watched Esca like he was something exquisite to behold.

Esca took a large gulp of wine and tried to clear his thoughts. It was then he noticed Marcus and his Uncle had apparently finished their meals and Stephanos was venturing into the dining room to clear the table. Esca quickly made his way into the large room to help Marcus up from the low table. Marcus beamed gleefully when the Briton crossed the room, grasped his arms firmly, and helped him off the floor. "To your room, then?" Esca asked quietly as Marcus stretched a moment. 

Marcus smiled down at Esca and nodded. "I am quite tired after our hunt and that large meal. I'm growing old here in Uncle Aquila's constant company," he teased. 

One side of Esca's mouth quirked up playfully. He helped Marcus across the house to his room, shutting the door behind them once they were inside. He turned promptly and offered to help Marcus undress.

"It is all right, Esca, I can undress for bed. I tell you this every night," Marcus replied softly. 

"But it's my _job_ ," Esca said evenly, staring down at his sandals.

Pain flickered across Marcus' face for a moment. "Your _job_  is to teach me to ride as perfectly as you do," he whispered full of mirth, trying to bring about a better mood to the room. 

Esca lifted his head and studied Marcus carefully. "Or anything else you wish to learn," he whispered, feet slowly shuffling him closer to the Roman. 

Marcus inhaled a deep breath and held it firmly in his lungs as he met Esca's gaze. A chilly breeze picked up and stirred the fine curtains draped over the window. Marcus shivered despite himself as the breeze reached his skin.

"I should build the fire larger for you, to keep the chill away," Esca said at last, turning his back to Marcus and heading to the fireplace. 

Marcus exhaled, finally, the breath he'd been holding. He watched as Esca added more wood to the fire and stoked it into a healthy and roaring blaze. Marcus quickly removed his tunics and sandals while Esca had his back turned to him, suddenly nervous now about Esca seeing him so exposed. With only his braccae remaining, he finally lowered himself into bed. 

Esca made his way to the small cot on the floor by Marcus' bedside. "Anything else?" he inquired. Marcus simply shook his head. Esca nodded silently and lowered himself down on the cot and curled up, trying to shield himself from the chill breeze with his thin blankets.

Marcus listened for what seemed an eternity as Esca tossed and turned on the cold floor with his thin blanket, trying to find some form of comfort in the frigid spring night. He heard the Briton hum, low, in frustration and it tugged at something deep in his chest. Finally, he sat up in his bed and threw the blankets aside. "Esca," he whispered delicately, "Come up into bed with me"

Esca sat up just enough so that Marcus could see his head over the edge of the bed in the soft firelight. "What?" he gaped up the Roman. 

Marcus had never demanded _that_ of Esca before. He wasn't sure how to react. If Esca had been free to do this of his own will, to do this because _he_   _wanted_   _to_ , he would have jumped in the bed at once. No matter how much he wanted to fight it, to keep his honor, he longed for the bulky Roman. But now, as Marcus' body slave, Esca felt panicked and sick.

Seeming to sense Esca's trepidation, Marcus put on his best begging face. "It's still rather cold in here and my knee will lock up horribly in the night. If we were to share the bed it would be warm enough to keep the aches at bay, that's all," he explained gently.

Esca eyed Marcus wearily, then glanced at the fire. He couldn't deny that despite the healthy flames in the hearth it was still incredibly cold on the floor. Slowly, he hauled himself upright and sunk down onto the bed next to Marcus. There wasn't much room, and the two were forced to lie on their sides, facing one another, too nervous to actually look at each other. Marcus threw the blankets back over them carefully.

After long minutes of soft breathing and gentle stirring, Esca finally spoke. "Are you warm enough now?" he asked in a hushed whisper. 

Marcus nodded and swallowed thickly. He reached out then, beneath the blankets, and curled his fingers in the front of Esca's thin tunic. Esca shut his eyes and tried to will himself into a deep and immediate sleep, but Marcus stirred yet again.

"Will you begin teaching me to ride as you do tomorrow?" Marcus asked sleepily.

A private smile settled on Esca's lips. "Of course," he huffed in reply. 

Marcus hummed happily and quickly fell asleep. Esca watched him sleep for a time before drifting off himself, dreaming of endless fields and pleasant hunting trips with his towering yet kind Roman friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Every year around this time for some reason this movie utterly consumes my life and makes me feel all the things about these two and that's how this came into existence. I hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was to write :)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
